


Cosa è peggio

by Rota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Solleva il braccio a proteggersi il viso, d’istinto, ma quando ormai è alto all’altezza della sua fronte, quel suo stupido e insensato orgoglio non gli permette di compiere appieno il gesto – e allora le dita si stringono contro l’angolo del cuscino, forte, e la sua schiena si inarca appena.Ha pensato ingenuamente che il peggio fosse passato nel momento in cui aveva accettato la nudità sua, e la propria, e che la cosa fosse stata gestita da entrambi loro contemporaneamente. Come Kise aveva alzato la sua maglietta, così Kasamatsu aveva fatto con quella di lui. E le scarpe, e i pantaloni, intimo; le dita erano passate anche tra i capelli e sulla pelle, sulla pelle ancora, delineando le curve dei muscoli sodi e una passione sempre più audace.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 4





	Cosa è peggio

**Cosa è peggio**

  


Solleva il braccio a proteggersi il viso, d’istinto, ma quando ormai è alto all’altezza della sua fronte, quel suo stupido e insensato orgoglio non gli permette di compiere appieno il gesto – e allora le dita si stringono contro l’angolo del cuscino, forte, e la sua schiena si inarca appena.  
Ha pensato ingenuamente che il peggio fosse passato nel momento in cui aveva accettato la nudità sua, e la propria, e che la cosa fosse stata gestita da entrambi loro contemporaneamente. Come Kise aveva alzato la sua maglietta, così Kasamatsu aveva fatto con quella di lui. E le scarpe, e i pantaloni, intimo; le dita erano passate anche tra i capelli e sulla pelle, sulla pelle ancora, delineando le curve dei muscoli sodi e una passione sempre più audace.  
E poi, il materasso sotto di sé, a sorreggere l’irruenza eccessiva. Kise sapeva baciare bene, forse fin troppo bene, e imparava davvero in fretta come compiacere qualcuno.  
Kasamatsu ha chiuso gli occhi per un solo istante, e nel riprendere fiato lo ha sentito ritirarsi così distante da sé che ha sentito l’urgenza di cercarlo. Per trovarlo lì, tra le sue gambe, le ginocchia piegate ai lati del suo bacino e le mani che gli accarezzavano le cosce. Avrebbe anche sopportato il suo sguardo per qualche secondo di più, se il ragazzo biondo non avesse poi sollevato il piede di lui per appoggiarlo sulla propria spalla.  
Ecco, quello è molto peggio: le sue labbra sulla pelle sensibile del piede, che giocano di tanto in tanto contro i bordi delle sue calze spesse. Lo adorano, lo seducono, lo seviziano, lo mordono e lo baciano ancora. Kise passa la sua lingua sulla carne sensibile e lo fa tremare di qualcosa, imbarazzo e piacere assieme.  
Lo attira a sé, Kasamatsu quasi scalcia e si solleva solo per prenderlo per il collo e attirarlo in un bacio, in basso. Lo abbraccia stretto mentre lo tocca, si accarezzano a vicenda senza la grazia della pazienza e si attorcigliano in scatti tra le lenzuola, mai quieti.  
Kise sbuffa persino un complimento pieno di miele, su quanto siano belli i suoi occhi. Per risposta, Yukio gli tira i capelli e lo morde un poco, gli bacia l’orecchio sensibile in quel punto che sa farlo impazzire.  
Il letto cigola: Kise ora ha preso entrambi i piedi di Kasamatsu e li ha sollevati, in modo da esporre il bacino di lui al proprio consumo. Gli sfugge un sorriso un poco più malizioso degli altri, che inchioda il desiderio del ragazzo più grande in una sospensione dolorosa, il protendersi insoddisfatto della punta delle dita.  
Si guardano nel momento di maggior contatto. E centimetro dopo centimetro, Kise entra in lui dondolando un poco, ansimando appena. Solleva l’altra calza per mordergli il polpaccio e lasciarci un succhiotto – tanto, dubita ci sia davvero qualcuno che potrebbe vederlo in un posto del genere, se non lui.  
Si china in avanti, appoggiando una mano vicino al suo viso, che subito viene afferrata da quella di lui. Sente i suoi graffi, gli sorride contro la bocca. E si sorprende persino quando le gambe di lui scivolano a circondargli la vita, stringendolo forte in un gesto di possesso.  
Un sorriso di sfida, tra le fitte del piacere, qualcosa che assomiglia a un “mostra rispetto al tuo senpai” con qualche ansimo in più e un orgasmo decisamente troppo vicino per essere davvero serio. Yukio sa come reclamare il proprio posto nel suo cuore, sempre.  
Lo spinge in giù, allora, con tutto il proprio peso, godendosi la sua sorpresa negli occhi spalancati e quell’urlo nella gola che diviene l’ennesimo insulto esasperato, voce rotta come lo spirito e la fermezza. Poi lo bacia ancora, perché non vuole condividere proprio con nessuno i suoi gemiti – neppure con l’aria.


End file.
